Stronger than words
by Giu
Summary: CH2 EDITED Pippin attempts to thank Gimli for finding him underneath the troll, but for the first time ever in his life, the irrepressible Took finds himself utterly speechless. (Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me: just doing this for fun...)
1. Chapter 1

Title: Stronger than Words

Author: Giulia

Author's note: this is based on one of Shirebound's plot bunnies originally, but I don't know if it follows it well… Enjoy anyways.

Summary : Pippin attempts to thank Gimli for finding him underneath the troll, but for the first time ever in his life, the irrepressible Took finds himself utterly speechless.

-------------

_« Pippin, come back to us. » _

Aragorn was doing his best to get his friend back, even though he had not much hope. When Gimli had come back, Pippin had been in such a state that it was a miracle that he was still alive

"_Aragorn ?"_

"_Come back to us. It is not your time yet."_

"_No, let me go. I don't deserve to live "_

"_If you die, what will the others say ? Merry, Frodo and Sam. They're here !"_

"_What ? "_

"_Follow my voice, Pippin"_

Aragorn was relieved to hear the young hobbit stirring.

"Aragorn?…" Pippin's weak voice could be heard, and Aragorn smiled.

"Sleep, Little one. You need to regain your strength as soon as you can."

€

As soon as Gimli heard that Pippin had awoken, he came to his side. Aragorn had told him that he would be all right. But Gimli had firmly said that he wanted to stay until he woke up. After a while he was rewarded of his wait. Pippin was waking up.

«Aragorn ? »

« It was about time you wake up, master hobbit. » Gimli said, relieved of seeing his friend awake.

Pippin was now clearly foccussing. "Gimli! Where am I? I thought… well, maybe I am dead…"

"oh no you're not! What did I tell you? Merry, Frodo and Sam need you, Pippin. And you are not dead, thanks to Gimli. If he had not found you I do not know in what state you would be now."

"You found me on the fields?" Pippin was looking at Gimli, who did not answer immediately.

"Yes," Gimli replied. "To be honest, I thought you were dead. I…" But Gimli could not continue, as he found himself wrapped in a hug from Pippin. Gimli smiled, as he knew the meaning of it.

"You will recover, young one" Gimli said.

"Yes I will," Pippin replied. I will, thank to you…"

Nothing else was said, as no one wanted to break this moment.

_"Sometimes", Aragorn thought, "A little action is stronger than a thousand words."_ and he left the tent, smiling, leaving the two friends alone

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Stronger than Words  
**Author**: Giulia  
**Author's note:** The preceding chapter was based on one of Shirebound's plot bunny. I was going to leave it as a Stand-alone but because people liked it I decided I would continue it…

**Thank you's**: To shirebound (I don't think I would have made it w/o you!! Thank you for the inspiration), pipbrandygin, greywanderer and my anonymous reviewer Lawrence for reviewing at my LJ, and to Hai Took and Matrixelf for their reviews at to all of you I want to say that your words meant a lot!!!! hugs  
**Summary**: Pippin recovers…

--

"Good morning Pippin." Aragorn said to the young hobbit as he brought him breakfast. "How are you feeling today?"

"Better," Pippin replied, and stayed quiet as he ate breakfast. While he was checking on his patient, nothing much was said, and when Aragorn was about to leave, Pippin called his name.

"Is there something else you need, Pippin?"

Pippin didn't answer immediately, not sure how to formulate his request. Finally, he looked at Aragorn and said: "I would like to see Frodo and Sam."

Aragorn did not say anything, but looked at the young hobbit. Knowing that he would not give up if he said no, Aragorn said "All right, but not for long. You still need rest. And I will carry you there, how is that?"

"All right"

--

"How are they feeling?" Aragorn asked.

"Oh my God." Pippin said when he saw the faces of Frodo and Sam. Their faces were so pale. He looked closely at their two friends, and noticed the missing finger on his cousin's hand. He came to him, and took it. "Frodo," he whispered, "please wake up. I don't want you to die, ok? Not after everything we went trough!" at this moment Pippin could have sworn that the hand he was holding had moved. "Frodo?" no response. "Strider!"

"What's the matter?"

"Frodo's hand! It moved!" Pippin replied.

"Are you sure?" Aragorn asked, looking up.

Pippin nodded. "positive. I was holding it. I felt it, I am sure."

Aragorn did not say anything for a while. Then: "We better bring you back to your room."

"what? Aragorn…"

"no buts, pippin. You should be glad I allowed you to come. Normally only healers are allowed. However, as soon as he is awake I promise that I will tell you. You trust me?"

Pippin nodded. "Always.", he said and yawned. " and now that you say it, I am rather tired."

"then let's get you back to your room and you'll be allowed to sleep"

--

(TBC)

so guys, what do you think? Good? Bad? Please review

And I am sorry that it is so short. More will come! I promise


End file.
